Episode 2042 (4th January 1996)
Plot Dave calls round to see Kim early in the morning. Linda considers going round to see her parents. Betty encourages her, reminding her that her parents have treated her better than Biff's. Kim refuses to leave Home Farm. She rows with Dave when he decides that they have no future as she seems to value money more than their love. Zak, Mandy, Sam and Butch make plans to exchange Albert for Tina. They are all resentful towards Albert. Kim tells Dave that she loves him but she could not bear to be a penniless nobody again. He agrees to wait a while and play it her way. Zak goes to see Dillon, demanding to see Tina before making any deal. She is happy living in luxury. Rachel is trying to persuade Chris to forget about Kim and the inheritance, believing they can get by living on his shares. He opens a letter from the solicitors which demands payment of all the loans that Chris has ever had from the company. He tells Rachel that Kim is even after his shares. Zak has arranged a rendezvous for Dillon and Albert. Mandy makes sure that Albert keeps his side of the bargain. Vic and Viv try to lay the law down with Kelly and Scott. Kelly refuses to stop believing in her principles. Dillon prepares for the handover. Betty gets a surprise when Biff's mother, Sandra, turns up on her doorstep. As Tina walks towards Albert, the police appear and arrest them both. Dillon realises he's been set up by Zak but tells him he has actually done him a favour as once Albert is back in prison he can get to him any time. He agrees to leave things there, on the condition he never sees the Dingle family again. Betty makes Sandra a cup of tea, then lectures her on motherhood. Sandra insists that she wants Biff to come home. Betty asks what her boyfriend will think. Sandra takes off her dark glasses to reveal two black eyes. Linda surprises Jan with a visit. She says that she wants to come home but that Jan and Ned have got to accept that things have changed and that her and Biff are now a couple. Jan agrees and they hug. Kim warns Nick not to cross her again, reminding him how easy it would be for her to harm Alice. Chris arrives for a meeting with her and she makes it plain that she wants his shares. He is reduced to asking her if they can work together but she refuses, telling him he's finished. Biff arrives home to find Sandra. He is suspicious of her motives for wanting him to move back in with her. Kim visits Frank, telling him about Chris's visit and putting herself in a good light. Frank lets her talk, biding his time. Sandra tries to explain her side of the story to Biff. She reminds him that she had him when she was sixteen and hasn't found it easy to cope. He does not see this as any excuse and they row. Sandra asks about his girlfriend and tells him she wants to stop him making the same mistakes that she did but he tells her to go. Linda gives Betty a bunch of flowers to say thanks for having her. Betty tells her about Sandra. As Sandra continues to try and persuade Biff to return home, Rick arrives and begins hammering on Betty's door. Frank tries to talk to Zoe quickly about Kim but before he gets the chance to say anything she comes back into the room. She tells him that the doctors say that he can go home soon and that she is looking forward to keeping an eye on him. Rick barges his way into Betty's and tries to force Sandra to go with him. Linda arrives as a fight breaks out between Biff and Rick. Cast Regular cast *Kim Tate - Claire King *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Albert Dingle - Bobby Knutt *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler Guest cast *Dillon - Allan O'Keefe *Tony - Steve Money *Sandra Fowler - Kate Layden *Rick - Chris Brailsford Locations *Home Farm - Grounds, dining room and kitchen *Keepers Cottage - Kitchen, front garden, living room and hallway *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Dillons' house - Exterior and interior *Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Unknown woodland *Windsor's Village Store & Post Office - Backroom and shop floor *Main Street *Holdgate Farm - Yard *Home Farm - Office *Unknown hospital - Frank's room *The Old School Tearooms - Interior Notes *Last appearance of Albert Dingle until 24th December 1996 Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes